


Indefenso

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom John Laurens, Bromance to Romance, John Laurens Loves Turtles, M/M, Songfic, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si John Laurens interrumpe el encuentro planificado de Angelica Schuyler entresu hermana Elizabeth y Alexander Hamilton? Él también está indefenso ante esos inteligentes.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679
Kudos: 3





	Indefenso

**Indefenso**

Era el _baile de Invierno_ y las mujeres intentaban acercarse para impresionarlos. Laurens se mantenía al margen copa en mano. Lafayette disfrutaba la atención, Mulligan de la comida y Hamilton acechaba alguna chica adinerada. Laurens se fijaba de todos esos lujos que los rodeaban, pero jamás olvidaría la primera vez que vio esa cara en aquel bar pobretón. La primera vez que vio a Alexander Hamilton. 

> _> >—Me da la impresión que usted es un hombre que nunca ha estado satisfecho —sonrió con los ojos negros reluciendo por el alcohol. Laurens casi dejó caer su tarro de cerveza._
> 
> — _E-Estoy seguro que no sé a qué se refiere —miró de reojo a Lafayette, quien contuvo una risita. Agachó la cabeza para simular el rubor y bebió su cerveza— Recuerde sus modales._
> 
> — _Usted es como yo, Laurens —inclinó de la mesita— Nunca estoy satisfecho…_
> 
> _Laurens por supuesto que no lo estaba: quería cambiar su país, creía en la libertad para todos los hombres y para el amor también._
> 
> — _Ah, ¿sí? —dejó de ver a su trago para hacerlo hacia sus ojos. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a ser el mismo por esos ojos inteligentes en una figura de hambre insaciable._
> 
> — _Nunca he estado satisfecho._
> 
> — _Mi nombre es John Laurens —burlón estiró su mano. Hamilton estaba borrachísimo._
> 
> — _A-Alexander Hamilton… —hipó, estrechándola con fuerza._
> 
> — _¿De dónde es su familia? —siguió el chiste._
> 
> — _Eso no importa —dijo. Laurens sonrió. No tiene ni un centavo, pero actúa por instinto, sin experiencia o guías— Hay un millón de cosas que no he hecho, pero sólo espere. Sólo espere —sonrió, entrelazando los dedos. Cuando vio su sonrisa olvidó su maldito nombre y encendió su corazón en llamas. Cada parte de él en llamas... >>_

—Se te va a caer la baba —Lafayette le codeó, derramándole la copa. Laurens sonrojó y se secó con el pañuelo que el mismo Lafayette ofreció— Eres tan evidente que hasta Mulligan lo sabe.

—¿Y qué opina? —preguntó con mal simulado nerviosismo.

—¡Santo baguette! ¡Le atraen los caballos! —se cubrió la carcajada con el puño— No podría juzgarte por echarle el ojo al tontorrón de Alexander.

—Es apuesto… —murmuró jugando con su copa a medias— ¡Y vaya que lo sabe!

—¿Sin barba?

—Y ni siquiera puede hacer que crezca… —sonrió como niñito enamorado. Lafayette se limitó a reír. 

Volvió sus ojos a Hamilton, quien bailaba una pieza con Angelica Schuyler. Giraba grácil en medio del vals, y la luz de ensueño de las velas lo volvía como un sueño que simplemente no se podía reconocer. Suspiró embelesado. El vals acabó y la morena inclinó por cortesía. Cuánto quisiera llevárselo lejos de este lugar. Pertenecían a aquel bar de mala muerte. Laurens le pertenecía y él siquiera se daba cuenta. Su lealtad en el campo de batalla le pertenecía, así como su corazón.

Pero volteó, vio a Eliza Schuyler y lo entendió de inmediato. Turnó sus ojos a Angelica y a Eliza al otro lado de la pista. Su sonrisa nerviosa a mejillas sonrojadas la vivía en carne propia; estaba indefensa. Él también lo estaba.

—Esta noche puede ser una noche de la que te arrepientas el resto de tus días… —murmuró Lafayette a su oído. Laurens le pegó la copa al pecho y cruzó la pista de baile. No sabía de las consecuencias y no le importaban. Sólo quería tenerlo consigo. Pertenecerle un poco más.

—¡Alex!

Hamilton giró, iluminándose su rostro al verle llegar.

—Laurens… —sonrió, olvidándose de Schuyler y los demás alrededor.

—Con permiso, señorita Schuyler —inclinó en una torpe reverencia— Cosas de soldados, sabrá usted dispensar. 

La mujer turnó su mirada al par. En esos ojos verdes lo entendió.

—Es todo suyo, Laurens —sonrió resignada. Laurens tomó de la mano de Hamilton, saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

—¿Adónde me llevas, niño tortuga? —rio confuso.

—Estoy a punto de cambiar tu vida —sonrió. 

Sus dedos entrelazaron por reflejo, ya quiso pensar. Al llegar al balcón vacío lo empujó contra la pared, ahora por el corazón. Ocultos de la sociedad insidiosa, Laurens tiró de su casaca y lo besó. El champán de su aliento, el dulzor de sus labios y la pasión con la que respondió fue mejor que un sueño. Toda la vida se creyó un fenómeno por amar al ser incorrecto, pero besando a Alexander no sólo aceptó sus sentimientos, sino a sí mismo. Se separaron apenas, entremezclándose sus respiraciones y rozando sus narices a ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quieres acabar esta aburrida noche en el bar? —preguntó con la primavera al rostro.

—Realmente no… —sonrió Hamilton.

Laurens miró a sus ojos y el cielo fue el límite. Hamilton hundió las manos a su cabello rizado y lo regresó a sus labios. Laurens sonrió contra su boca.

¡Estaba tan indefenso!


End file.
